emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03980
}} is the 3,982nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Sunday 20 February, 2005. Part 1 Emily follows Paddy out of the Post Office to kiss him goodbye and to say she'll see him after Church. Simon asks him if he wants a pint later. A smartly dressed Viv comes out and Terry asks her if she's closing but she says Emily is covering the shop. She rushes to a waiting Taxi shouting across to a bemused Ashley that she will see him at Church later. In Smithy Cottage Marlon is cooking Donna breakfast, she hugs him and Paddy walks in on them. Paddy stares at Donna's undressed state. They refuse an offer of meeting at the Woolpack as they're going to a concert in Manchester. Paddy suggests he and Emily join them despite Donna telling him that it's probably not their type of thing. In Brook Cottage an overwrought Ashley drops a plate. Ethan tells him that he can't stand by and say nothing. He thinks Ashley should phone the Bishop and withdraw his resignation, but Ashley is adamant he won't. He can't see how it would be right to ask Laurel to wait for marriage without a timescale which highlights when that will be. Ashley asks Ethan to take the Sunday services. In Smithy Cottage Marlon checks with Donna if she minds about Paddy and Emily tagging along. Donna is fine about it but it is clear the pair would rather be on their own. They start messing around and Paddy walks in on them again and makes a sarcastic comment. Marlon asks him if he has issues with public displays of affection. Paddy says he hasn't as long as it isn't every hour. In Brook Cottage Ethan is on his way to Church and suggests that Ashley at least attends the service. Ashley stubbornly refuses. The Church bells are ringing and Laurel waits outside the Church for Ashley. Inside, Viv is in good humour. She has bought a joint of beef and is going to invite the whole family for Sunday lunch. She feels she is starting to get her life back on track. In Brook Cottage Ashley is reading the newspaper but he is distracted by the noise of the Church bells. Paddy and Marlon come in to the Woolpack for a drink. Terry and Simon say it's far too cold to join them at the concert. Nicola picks up her coat to leave as she has to get back to sort out some paperwork. The service has started but Laurel sits on a bench outside the Church. She looks up to find that Ashley has come to join her for the service after all. They smile and go in together. In Keeper's Cottage Shelley is getting bored and restless, she tells Alan she has no work to do. When Betty comes in she queries whether she thinks Nicola would be interested in taking on some more staff, and asks when would be the best time to catch her. In the Woolpack Paul asks if Paddy and Marlon want another drink but they have to rush off for their concert. Terry and Simon are definitely staying in the warm. The Church service has ended and people are filing out. Laurel tells Ashley she'd been worried about him, she's tells him that his job is who he is but Ashley tries to assure her that she is all he needs. Paddy catches Emily and tells her that they're going to a concert. Emily surprises him by being enthusiastic and tells him that there is a lot to organise. Viv walks over to Scott who is just coming out of Connelton View. She wants to invite Scott and Dawn over for Sunday lunch but it isn't greeted in the spirit it's meant. Scott accuses her of just wanting to fish for information about Bob, tells her he'll catch up with her another time and gets into his car. In Smithy Cottage Emily has asked an uncomfortable Paddy to put a bright orange anorak on, she tells him she's packed some blankets too. Marlon comes in with Donna and Paddy takes it off quick but not before Marlon has seen it and laughs. Emily ask Donna if she has seen her mother, as Viv had assumed she was coming round for Sunday lunch. As Viv knocks on the door Marlon and Donna hide in another room and Emily and Paddy are left to explain that she has just missed them. Viv moans that none of her family have any time for her and Emily tells her that's not true. Viv then invites the pair over for Sunday lunch, Emily feels she can't refuse. In the next room Marlon and Donna cringe and giggle. Paddy isn't pleased at their plans being spoiled. Part 2 In the Shop Flat Viv is expounding the delights of a well cooked roast, but it's clear from Paddy and Emily's reactions that the meat is too tough. Paddy is downing quite a lot of wine and reaches for another bottle to open. Emily suggests he doesn't but Viv tells her to let him be as he's enjoying himself. It is obvious Paddy isn't. In Brook Cottage Laurel and Ashley are attempting to cook Sunday dinner. Laurel still isn't convinced that Ashley is doing the right thing by leaving his vocation. Ethan answers a knock at the door and leads a Parishioner, Craig Briggs, through. He tells them that his mother is dying and that she's asking for Ashley. Ashley rushes off and Ethan and Laurel exchange a look which shows that they both understand that Ashley should stay in the Church. In the Shop Flat Viv is looking through her family photo album. Paddy looks at his watch and Emily suggests that they've got to go. Viv points out that they've not had their pudding yet and doesn't believe Paddy's excuse that he's on a diet. Paddy tells her that he promised to meet Terry in the pub and insists he has to go. When Viv starts feeling sorry for herself about being alone Emily suggests that she'll stay. In the Woolpack Simon, Terry, Alan and Marlon exchange some bad jokes. Paddy comes in and is surprised to find Marlon, apparently he and Donna turned back when it started to rain. Paddy isn't amused and starts to down a pint of beer. Outside Mill Cottage Shelley approaches Nicola to find out if she has any work. Nicola is distracted with loading up the car with boxes, she tells Shelley she'll let her know if anything comes up. Viv confesses to Emily that she was glad Bob left but she misses the company. She needs a man in her bed. Emily tells her that there's more to life than sex. Viv replies that there is when you're getting some. Emily says sex isn't that important in the great scheme of things but Viv tell her it is for her. In the Woolpack Alan says he is going to head off home to Shelley which prompts Simon to tease Terry and Alan about what is their secret to having younger women waiting for them at home whilst they're in the pub. Alan points out that Simon, Marlon and Nicola all have their women waiting, but Paddy says it's not the same. The others don't know what he means, Paddy pauses and comes up with the excuse that it's because he's married. The others laugh, Paddy isn't, he asks for another round. Laurel is alone in Brook Cottage waiting for Ashley to return. Ethan comes in. She tells him that she knows he thinks Ashley is doing the wrong thing. Ethan says it's not for him to say, but Laurel asks him as a friend to say. Ethan tells her he couldn't do what Ashley is doing. In the Woolpack Marlon tells Paddy he's on his last drink, but Paddy doesn't want to go home and persuades him to stay longer. Ashley returns to Brook Cottage and informs Laurel that Mrs. Briggs passed away. Ashley tells Laurel that she seemed to know it was the end and to ask for him. Laurel gently states that he must have been a help. In the Woolpack the men are getting rowdy. Shelley joins Alan in the Woolpack and he asks how she got on, Shelley is disappointed at not getting work. Alan tells her that she doesn't need to work with his money, they'll be fine when they sell The Grange B&B. Terry and Simon head off home. Marlon suggests Paddy has had enough to drink, and stops Paddy heading to the bar again. He helps a very unsteady Paddy out. When they come outside Paddy nearly falls down the step. Marlon gets him to say what the matter is. Paddy shouts that he and Emily don't have sex anymore. Marlon tries to say that Donna and he only seem to be all over each other as they're in the early stages of their relationship but Paddy asks him if it was any different after he got married to Tricia. Marlon has to say it wasn't. Paddy says that his and Emily's relationship is too platonic. Emily opens the door of Smithy Cottage to say she was wondering where Paddy was. She is good humoured about him being drunk and takes him inside. Marlon walks away with a worried expression on his face. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Sunday